The 100
'2019' 'Beliza Marriage ' Bellarke fans had long speculated that Beliza (Bob Morley and Eliza Taylor) were romantically involved. At first, this was sparked from their on-screen chemisitry and the shipping of their characters (known by ship name: Bellarke), which led to many fans shipping the two in real life. Over the years, the innocent shipping of the actors turned into detective style sleuthing and speculation that the two had been dating on the down low. Their friendship developed exponentially over the years adding fuel to fire along with defensive actions from Bob's then girlfriend Arryn Zech. However, up until June 7th, 2019, no confirmation of a romance between the two had ever been brought to light. On this day, the two shocked fans and critics alike when they suddenly announced that they had wed each other. The announcement gave legitimiacy to the speculation that had been going on for years, though up until that point this speculation was based on very thin and circumstantial evidence and regarded mostly as tinfoil-tomfoolery by non-believers. 'Facts': *Bob and Eliza first met in an elevator at a Kids' Choice Awards event in Australia when Eliza was 16 (making Bob about 20). *They met again, years later, in Vancouver when they were both cast in the pilot for The 100. This was both of their first American show and they bonded over the filming of the first season as the two Australians on the set of their first American show in a strange new city. They have mentioned making a pact to "look out for each other" during this time. *Throughout the filming they spent a lot of time together as Eliza was also good friends with Bob's then roommate (and a fellow cast member of The 100), Devon Bostick. *Over the years, they became much closer as friends. They would celebrate Canadian Thanksgiving together and be spotted at birthday dinners with their group of friends, showcasing that they were indeed friends outside of work. 'Speculation:' Bob and Eliza met in an elevator and the then 16-year-old Eliza had a crush on the slightly older Bob because she, to this day, remembers the meeting vividly. During the shooting of the first season, the two's chemistry on screen was sparked by their real life sexual tension, which led them to either date or be fuckbuddies throughout the season. The relationship was kept under wraps to avoid the fandom and media scrutiny that would have followed due to the popularity of their on screen ship. At some point during 2015, things went sour and the relationship ended. It is highly speculated that Eliza's song "Song for Someone Else" on her Youtube channel is inspired by their breakup. After the breakup, Bob eventually started dating Arryn Zech, who Eliza seemingly became friends with. It is important to note that Bob and Eliza seemed to remain good friends and shared plenty of screentime together throughout this whole ordeal. It is speculated that Eliza's anti-Bellarke attitude and the infamous "Bellarke shit" outburst at Comic-Con 2016 was sparked by the behind-the-scenes drama of their relationship (more specifically her being hurt over Bob's new relationship). Over the next several years, there was continued shipping of the two actors by fan which caused not-so-friendly run-ins between Arryn and said fans, which in turn caused alot of toxicity, drama, and all around nastiness in fandom, sometimes prompting Bob to take to social media to plea for peace and harmony. During this time, Eliza went through a few relationships of her own. The relationship speculation came to a head during 2018 when Bob and Eliza finally started being more open abotu their friendship and started doing fandom conventions together. It became apparent through these appearances that they were best friends (a fact Eliza reiterated many times in panels and interviews). During this time, there were conflicting speculations: 1) the two were cheating on their respective SO's with each other, 2) the two were still in love but unaware/in denial, and 3) they were still in love but mutually pining and believing the other had moved on. Around Christmas time, it was speculated that Eliza had broken up with her boyfriend and there were rumors that Bob and Arryn had also broken up. There were alot of conflicting reports and no one could for sure what the actual truth was. At some point in early 2019, a fan spotted Eliza with an engagement ring and complimented it, to which Eliza announced she was engaged. At this point, it was believed that Eliza and her boyfriend William had broken up so there was confusion over who she was engaged to so soon after breaking up with William. Around this time, Bob and Eliza were spotted out grocery shopping in LA together, sparking rumours that they were dating. Due to the tinfoilness of their relationship up to this point, many were skeptical of these claims. Soon after, the two were seen 'signing a contract" together by a fan. This caused widespread confusion as to what they were signing. Fans suggesting it was a marriage license were called delusional. It was later revealed that they were correct in their assumption. On June 7th, 2019, both Bob and Eliza took to Twitter to announce their marriage, which actually took place on May 6th in a private ceremony in Hawaii. Before this annluncement, they had never confirmed a romantic relationship of any sort. The timeline of their relationship is still incredibly hazy. It is inferred that the two got married within three months of Bob and Arryn breaking up. The two are now happily married and proud parents of two dogs. 'We the Unslaved' In November 2019, Tasya Teles launched a charity organization called We the Unslaved, to allegedly fight human trafficking. No details of the logistics of this organization were posted anywhere. The organization was marketed with the hashtag #FreeYoSelf on instagram as the page posted professionally shot pictures of several The 100 actresses. The charity announced selling bracelets from a company called Shackles, but did not provide any information on what the money would be going to from the sales. The entire concept of the charity was in poor taste starting from the name, to the hashtag, to the company creating the bracelets, and caused a lot of valid criticism, and questions which in turn was treated as hate by staunch Tasya defenders who spoke out defending Tasya, Category:Fandoms